Interesting Hate
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Jun and Johan have made the clinic! Thats where they meet Yugi Mutou, a boy who can never tell the police about his pain. And he's in love with Yami, who HATES Yugi. Oh no! What can Yugi do now? And why is Judai involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I seriously just now realized that all of chapter 1 was NOT uploaded. How the hell did it take me so long to realize that? Well easy. I didn't read the chapter when I uploaded it. So there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. All I did was borrow the characters for my own amusement.**

* * *

><p>All he wanted to do was enjoy those moments in life that came from being free. Yet he knew that would never happen. Not while he lived in this cage painted crimson with his blood. He was doomed to be hated, to be despised by those he thought loved him. And he knew that he would never have anyone love him. So why? Why did he fall in love with a man that hated him for some reason? It wasn't fair. But, he thought with a dry laugh, when has life been fair to me?<p>

Age sixteen; severely abused child.

Johan gave a sigh. That was all he knew about the boy who had suddenly collapsed in front of the clinic doors. He was bruised all over, his small body pale and covered with cuts, dried blood, and something else that Johan didn't even want to think about.

"How bad is he?" a voice whispered from the doorway, trying to make sure he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy. Jun leaned against the door frame, hearing Johan give a small sigh before turning to look at him.

"It's pretty bad. Must've hurt like hell to even walk, yet he made it over here." Johan glanced at the boy again, taking in the short body and tri-colored hair. "I gave him some pain relievers when he woke up, but he passed out as soon as he took them."

"He's gonna be alright though." It wasn't a question but Johan knew it wasn't a statement either. So he just nodded. Yea, the boy would be just fine as long as he stayed here for a while. Silence filled the air as the two just stood there, neither wanting to move or speak at the moment.

A small groan escaped the sleeping boys lips as he slowly awoke from his slumber. Johan was at his side in an instant, Jun deciding to stay back against the door frame and watch his best friend work his magic.

"Don't move," Johan ordered in a soft tone when the boy tried to sit up. The boy tensed at the sound of his voice, stopping his movements instantly, not even bothering to lift his head up. "Don't worry. I'm trying to help you." It took a few more moments before the tri-color haired boy finally relaxed and looked up. Violet eyes void of any and all emotion greeted him. Johan gave a light smile, not even bothering to try and hide his sadness. "I'm sorry if it still hurts. I gave you some pain killers but I'm not sure if they've kicked in yet."

Silence was Johan's only reply. Thats when Jun spoke up, making the boy turn his eyes onto him. "You're staying here for a while."

"Why?" The word was spoken so softly the two had to strain their ears just to hear it.

"You shouldn't move," Johan answered, reaching down to pet the top of the kids head gently, "so you're going to stay here."

"Where am I?"

"At a shelter." Johan rolled his eyes at Jun's answer. As if that would help the kid know where he is.

"You're at our shelter, and clinic, for abused children. Will you give us your name?" Johan clarified, looking at the violet eyed boy.

"Yugi." The boy answered, giving Johan a small smile even though his eyes were still blank. "Yugi Mutou."

"Okay Yugi. Can you walk?" Johan asked, motioning Jun over in case Yugi couldn't, but Yugi just gave a nod and slowly stood up. He knew that if he moved too fast he would end up getting dizzy and fall. The teal haired man lightly held Yugi's arm, just in case he ended up having trouble after all.

"Thank you."

"You can say thank you after we get you patched up, okay?" Johan asked with a smile, making sure Yugi didn't fall.

"I'm gonna get to work on contaction the police, make sure they handle things discretely." Jun stated, turning around and heading in the direction of his office. A panicked shout from the boy stopped him though.

"Don't call the police! Please don't call them."

Yugi couldn't let them call the police. If they did, it would be over. He would be dead. "Please," he begged, panic slowly gripping him as he thought of what would happen. The two men looked at him, both holding a surprised expression. He knew he couldn't tell them everything, even if they did work for kids like him, but he could at least explain why they couldn't call the police. "My father works with the police."

A dark aura instantly replaced the surprise. The man with black hair clenched his fists together, looking at the teal haired man as if he had all the answers. A sigh filled the silent air.

"Okay. Here's the deal Yugi." The teal eyed man started, looking at Yugi with such a serious look Yugi knew he couldn't disagree no matter what the deal was. "You have to come here everyday after school, and on weekends if you can, for a check-up. If you know you can't make it, I want you to call me. I'll give you my number after you take a shower. If something happens and we don't hear from you, we _will_ call the police."

Yugi nodded. Those were terms he could agree to. A smile appeared on the teal man again, instantly making Yugi feel safer. "I'm Johan. The grouch over there is Jun." The sound of a phone stopped whatever Yugi was about to say though, and Johan gave him an apologetic smile before he went to go answer it, leaving Yugi alone with Jun.

"Johan gets his way." Jun said out of know where, making Yugi look up at him in question. "You wouldn't have been able to decline any offer Johan would have made. He's very persuasive." A small smile appeared on Jun's face. He didn't know why but Yugi reminded him of his late best friend. The innocence around him was probably what it was.

"It seems like he is." Yugi agreed, giving a small smile in return. He realized that these people weren't going to hurt him. It was just the opposite. But he wouldn't let his guard down all the way just yet. His violet eyes widened in surprise as a blur of teal passed by him, a trail of wind following right after.

"Ryo and Asuka are coming back!" Johan exclaimed after tackling Jun into a hug which almost made the man fall down onto the ground.

"Ryo and Asuka?" Yugi asked, even though he knew he shouldn't pry, but he saw the happy look on Johan's features and couldn't regret the question. But it also seemed like the young man wouldn't be able to answer because he was so happy.

"Our friends from highschool. Haven't seen them in a few years." Jun answered, giving Johan a small hug in return before pushing the man off of him.

"Sorry Yugi. C'mon. Lets get you in a nice warm shower, or bath if you want."

"That would be nice," Yugi said with a soft smile, looking up into teal eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lightly tanned skin, dark crimson eyes narrowed in anger, and tri-colored gravity defying hair stared. Yami Sennen, the person Yugi currently spilled some water on.

"I-i'm sorry," he whispered, shrinking in on himself as he felt the anger radiating from the other boy. A growl was the reply to his apology. For some reason Yami had always hated him, but for Yugi there was no hatred towards the other boy. He probably deserved Yami's hate. It wouldn't be surprising. Which made him shift his attention to Johan and the clinic. At least there he wasn't hated. Pluse even though he'd been going for a few weeks now, it was always fun to be around Johan and Jun. A small smile formed on his face before he could stop it.

Yami watched with narrowed crimson eyes as _Yugi_ smiled. He never saw Yugi smile before, never, and not once in his presense. So why was the little midget smiling? And why did his violet eyes go from bright and innocent to dark and void of any and all emotion? Even though those were the eyes he was used to seeing. Why did this runt bother him so much?

A nudge from his companion, the dark skin giving away who it was even without seeing his wild white hair, brought him out of his musing. "Don't waste your time with him, Yami." Bakura said, a grin on his face as he looked at Yugi. He missed the way Yugi's amethyst eye's grew darker as soon as the words where out in the open. If possible Yugi seemed to close in on himself even more. Was he... was he trying to escape into his mind? Mentally shaking himself, Yami nodded, but as soon as he was about to walk away someone called the runts name.

"Yugi!" the voice seemed to belong to someone older, but when Yami turned to look all he saw was a highschooler with untamed teal hair. Yami was guessing he was new, but Yugi whispered out a name.

"Johan?" His eyes weren't dark anymore. They held the same brightness he saw earlier. It seemed Yugi forgot all about him and Bakura. The teal haired man walked up to him, glancing at Yami and giving him a smile.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you, Yugi. I didn't mean to barge in uninvited." The man named Johan said, still smiling at the little kid who just shook his head. "You wasn't interrupting. Did you need something?" Johan glanced at Yami and Bakura again, then looked at Yugi who really did seem to have forgotten them.

"Yea. I'm signing you out of school." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as he looked into teal eyes.

"What?" He and Yami asked at the same time, both looking at eachother for a moment before Yami's eyes took on their usual angry glow. "Why? And how?" He asked, looking at the doctor who most likely saved his life those few weeks ago.

"Well as to the how, I am an adult you know?" Johan stated with a grin. Yugi read between the lines.

"You abused your authority as a doctor didn't you?" Johan gave him a sheepish smile, proving him to be correct. "And Jun called ahead didn't he?" That brought out a laugh from the man who nodded his head, taking Yugi's hand and pulling him up from his seat. "C'mon. We gotta go now or Jun's gonna send in a search team."

"Sounds like Kaiba when you go missing for a couple of days," Bakura mumbled into Yami's ear, making the tri-colored young man stiffle a snort of amusement. Seto Kaiba, his cousin, had actually threatened to do that to him before. He almost missed what the teal haired man, apparently, which was still kind of a shock to Yami, said.

"We have someone we want to show you off to." Show him off to? Who the heck were Yugi's _friends_? And why did he care again? But Yugi just smiled slightly and allowed himself to be pulled along. And thats when Bakura Ryou made his appearance, making Bakura growl softly. Him and Ryou did not get along, though Yami still hadn't figured out why. Though what Ryou was doing with Yugi was a question all in itself and why was he smiling at the teal haired man? Was Yugi and Ryou holding hands? It was time to put an end to all of these questions. With that, he pushed Bakura away, dumped his food into the trash can, and followed after the trio who was on their way to meet with another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yugi gave Ryou a tentive smile as he aproached him. They met at the clinic, and Johan had gotten them to become friends relatively fast. It seemed Johan was able to click with anyone though. Ryou held out his hand for Yugi to take. Ryou needed some form of physical contact, but Yugi wasn't going to complain. He needed it too to be honest. So he took the pale british boy's hand into his own and gave a bigger smile.

"Aww, you two would make such a cute couple!" Johan exclaimed, smiling back at the two who sat together in the backseat of his car. The two blushed a dark shade of red before giving him a glare.

"Where are we going, Johan?" Ryou asked, his voice as soft as Yugi's as he gripped said boys hand tighter. "To have taken us out of school too, it must be important."

"It is. We're going to meet up with a few old friends." Not the answer they were looking for but it would have to do. If Johan didn't want to tell them, then he wouldn't tell them. In some ways Johan was a complete mystery, and in others he was as obvious as air. Yugi still didn't know why he and Jun had made the clinic in the first place. He just couldn't think of either of the men as abused children for some reason. So lost in his thoughts it took a small shove from Ryou to make him realize that they had come to a step. Infront of a cemetary. Yugi tightened his hold on Ryou's hand, hard enough to make the other boy wince slightly.

"Why are we at a cemetary, Johan?" It took all he had to keep his voice even, though Yugi didn't think he fooled either of them. The gleaming silver of the gates casted a glare into his eyes, making him feel like he was back at his home with the endlessly white walls that always glared back at him, making him feel helpless.

Johan gave the boy a reasurring smile, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder to comfort him. "This is where Judai is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

All I own is the idea that I had. ._.'

This is the sequel to Hidden Pain of a Boy. ^^ So read that before this n'kays?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Judai's Story<strong>

Judai? Yami thought from his hiding spot a few feet away from the group of four. Why the heck would these guys want Yugi and Ryou to meet a dead guy?

"Judai?" Yugi asked in his small voice, looking up at Johan with his bright eyes while Ryou asked softly, "Who is Judai, Johan?" The man looked at the two boys by his side with a sad smile on his face, Jun looking over to the side with sadness in his eyes.

"Judai is the reason we started the clinic." The black haired man said stiffly, obviously not used to talking about it. "You see, Judai was like you two." Johan started when Jun finished his sentence, he seriously needed to get that man to learn how to talk more than one sentence at a time.

Yami looked at Johan with questions in his mind that he couldn't ask. What did the man mean by that? How was this Judai guy like the two runts? What the hell was going on? It was Ryou that answered his questions.

"You mean to say Judai was abused, like we are being." A small nod was the answer to the statement spoken question. Yugi's grip on Ryou's hand grew tighter but all the boy did was tighten his own hold on Yugi. "Will you tell us his story?"

"Will you tell us your stories?" Jun asked the two, his black eyes looking at them with nothing but question. He didn't want to use the information against them or anything, and he was trusting them with Judai. So instead of guarding his closest secret, Yugi just softly said,

"I will." And Ryou repeated the two words Yugi spoke and Johan told them of Judai, unaware of the third person listening in.

"Jun should probably be telling this story instead of me," Johan started off, "but I'm more of a talker than he is." A glare was pointed at Johan who just laughed it off and continued the story of his best friend. "I had just transfered in -"

"During second period no less. I mean come on who the heck transfers in during second period?" Jun interrupted.

"I was freakin' tired! Cut me some slack." That shut Jun up, his eyes widening before he caught control of his memories. He'd been with Johan so long that he forgot how similar he was to Judai.

"You transfered in during second period?" Ryou asked, covering his mouth to hide a smile.

"Look I was tired okay? I had stayed up all night unpacking stuff. Never even finished before I finally went to bed. I had thought about not going at all." Johan huffed out, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance before he finally continued on with the story. "Anyways. The teacher told me to sit by Judai, who was asleep might I add. Jun teased him instead of waking him up, whispering in Judai's ear, 'Wake up Judai. I'll undress ya if ya don't,' or something like that. That was our first clue, though it was ignored at the time, to what was going on with Judai."

"What was the clue?" Yugi asked, looking up at Jun with narrowed eyes a slight frown. Jun ignored it but he did have a small blush on his cheeks.

"Judai's reply was our clue. 'If you do they'll see what you did old man,' was what he said. Then Sho came along and twisted Judai's arm behind his back which woke him up. Such a violent way to wake a guy up isn't it Jun?"

"Sho found that one out okay? It was either food or that. And since food isn't allowed in the classrooms we had to do that. Even loud noises couldn't wake that slacker up." Jun replied, waving his hand in the air to brush it off. Yami agreed with Johan though Jun's reasoning did make sense.

"Did you ever try shaking him?" Johan asked.

"Yea-No."

"There you go."

"So what happened next?" Ryou asked, wanting to know more about Judai. Johan placed his hands on his and Yugi's shoulder, leading them into the cemetary gates. "Let's walk and talk, shall we?" A few nods were the answers. Not like they had a choice anyway.

"We became really fast friends. I think that was Judai's special ability. He could become friends with pretty much anyone. From what I was told, Jun over there was an arrogant self-centered rich kid who thought other people were lower than bugs. Until he met Judai. Then he was just an arrogant person."

"I wasn't that bad," Jun stated weakly in defense, blushing brightly. Johan laughed at him, "Sure ya wasn't. Judai was like you in a way Yugi."

"Like me?" The tri-color haired boy squeaked out, looking up at Johan.

"He had an air of innocence around him just like you do." Jun stated, looking at the amethyst eyes of the young highschool boy who was half dead when they found him. "Even after the things we went through and the things he saw, he still had an air of innocence."

"I'm sure you two know we can't tell you the whole story. Judai is the only one who knows what really and truely happened because he was the one who was there." Johan whispered softly, still loud enough for Yami to hear.

"I had made a mistake," Jun admitted to the boys. "That mistake is what killed Judai. Instead of waiting to call the police, instead of making sure he was with me instead of letting him run away to his home, I called them anyway. And they called his father."

"Jun and I, we tried to get there. We ran as fast as we could."

"Johan had actually made me realize something that I should have realized before I made the call. See, Judai's dad, who we later learned was his step father, killed his mom. He had told me before he ran out of the room, but I wasn't able to piece it together like Johan did."

"What did you say Johan?" Yugi asked, looking up at the two with tears in his eyes. He knew the pain of being hurt, but having always been on the inside, he couldn't imagine how it would be for those two who could only watch... like they're doing now.

"'If his dad killed his mom, what makes you think he won't kill Judai?' Thats what Johan said to me. That bad feeling I had right after he said that makes me regret calling the police. If they hadn't of called his dad Judai might still be alive right now."

"By the time we got there," Johan paused, his eyes clenching shut at the memory of flashing lights and blood, "by the time we got there it was too late. Judai's father had killed him." He could still remember seeing Judai, his body a pale white that didn't suit him and his pink lips a sickly blue, laying in a pool of crimson red blood.

"Thats when I decided to open up the shelter," Jun stated, reaching down to pet Yugi and Ryou's hair.

"And Johan decided to become a doctor?" Ryou asked, looking up at the teal haired man with admiration and respect in his eyes.

"Yea," Johan whispered as the group came to a stop infront of a grave, "thats when I decided that I would become a doctor and work with Jun."

"Did you love Judai?" Yugi asked. The question took all of them by surprise, including Yami who was still hiding a few feet away, having followed them to the grave itself. Jun was the one to answer first.

"Yea. I did love Judai. He was my best friend, my rival, and my first love. Even now I still love him. I regret not telling him before."

"It is regretful. But sometimes it's better to keep it in instead of saying what you really feel." Yugi stated softly, his eyes dimming once again before he knelt infront of the grave, reaching out to trace the small writing written on it.

'A courageous boy whose story shall never be forgotten.'

"You know Yugi, our friend is on the police force. He could gather up evidence on your dad for you and only he will know why. We could slowly break his hold on you." Johan told the boy who was tracing the scripture on Judai's tombstone.

"It's fine." Yugi said, his voice calm, gaining Yami's attention. Why would Yugi say it's fine? He's being abused isn't he?

"Why, Yugi?" Jun growled out at the same time as Ryou.

"Because I deserve it."

Yami, crimson eyes glazed with a sadness he didn't know he could feel, decided it was time he left. He shouldn't have listened to Judai's story. And he sure as hell shouldn't listen to Yugi's. Especially without the boys consent. Or at least that was how he felt. The words Yugi spoke next rooted him to the spot.

"I'm a murderer."


	3. Chapter 3

Here go?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Yugi's Story<strong>

"I'm sorry. It seems I misheard that." Ryou said with a tentive laugh as he looked at Yugi.

"I'm a murderer." Yugi repeated softly, looking up at Ryou with sadness in his eyes.

"What makes you say that, Yugi?" Johan whispered, bending down to be at Yugi's level while Jun just looked down at the two with wide eyes.

"Because people die around me." His voice was so quiet, so calm and sad, that Yami couldn't even think of him as the same Yugi he saw everyday at school. Not like he knew that Yugi either. All he ever saw was dark emotionless eyes and uncomfort around people. What did he know? He hated the kid even though he couldn't remember why. Was there ever really a reason for him to hate the boy? No, he realized, I only hated him because that was what everyone else was doing.

"You can't believe that Yugi," Johan said softly, looking into Yugi's now emotionless eyes. Yugi just nodded his head.

"How old was Judai when he died?" The trio was taken aback at how sudden the subject change was, but Jun answered none the less.

"He was sixteen."

"Funny. Thats when Dad says his first son died. Johan, sorry but I'm going to walk home now." Standing up on shaking legs, Yugi headed to the gate of the cemetary, walking away from the three he could honestly consider his friends.

* * *

><p>Jun watched him leave and immediately followed after him. The last time he let a friend walk away was the last time he saw that friend. Never again would he let someone walk away from him without holding a hand out first.<p>

"Yugi!" He called when he was far enough away from the duo, and the stalker who was watching them. "Yugi will you please stop walking away?"

The boy a few feet infront of him stopped, allowing Jun to catch up with him even though all he wanted was to be alone. Jun understood far too well how that was. "Will you talk to me?"

"About what?" Yugi asked, looking up at him with empty eyes of dark amethyst.

"The people who have died." For a split second Yugi faltered. His eyes sparkled with just the barest hint of sadness before dulling once again.

"My mother. My best friend. A man I loved." Yugi looked at Jun again, a sad smile on his face.

"Talk to me, Yugi." Jun said, his eyes showing how serious he was. "I'll listen. You don't have to worry about being judged. Keeping it inside won't help you." Tears slid down Yugi's cheeks. He wanted to talk. He wanted someone to listen. He wanted someone to understand.

"Mama died infront of me, when I was nine. She went a little crazy after she found out that Dad had had another son before he married her. One night she came to my room, a knife in her hand, and said the only reason Daddy married her and loved her was because she got pregnant with me. She laughed and cried, both at the same time, while pushing the knife through her skin." Just remembering the blood rushing to the surface and through her night gown made Yugi shudder. "She said it was all my fault that her life had been ruined."

Jun listened to him talk about his mother, how she killed herself infront of him and basically said it was his fault. Placing a hand on the boys shoulder, he gently pushed him forward. "Let's walk and talk." Yugi just nodded his head, eyes glazed from his memory. "What happened to your friend?"

"I met her when I was fourteen. She was the prettiest girl in school but she wasn't stuck up or anything. Téa was," Yugi paused, a smile on slowly gracing his features, "Téa was amazing. She had the brains, the beauty, the influence, and the heart. She always stayed by my side and talked to me. It didn't matter what it was she would always make an excuse to just talk. It was fun." Yugi took a breath then, the smile fading. "But because of that other people started to hate her as well. They started to isolate her from everything and everyone. I think that made her depressed. Téa loved being around people.

It was painful watching them isolate her because of me. I think Téa started blaming me as well even though she didn't act like it. Finally though everyone just decided she wasn't breaking fast enough for their liking. A group of boys took her from right infront of me. There was nothing I could do to help her. Later on I learned that Téa had been raped and killed." A dry laugh escaped from Yugi's throat. "The guys said it was her fault for being a pretty bitch, after they were caught and all."

"And the guy you loved?" Jun asked softly as they walked to a near by park and sat on the empty swings.

"Tried to kill me too."

* * *

><p>Well... thats it for chapter 3. ._.' Hope ya liked.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's back with chapter 4 of Interesting Hate?

Yep you guessed it! It's _moi_! So I guess I owe you guys an apology for not updating in a while or letting you guys know why. I got distracted with school work and personal issues and some drama between my friend. Ya'll know how that is v.v' But hey I got y'all chapter 4 now so be happy! Oh and thank you my latest reviewer who inspired me to write this chapter and post it. **DuelJoker** this chapter is dedicated to you my sweet. I'm so happy that you read Hidden Pain of a Boy. That makes me super happy. So here is your thank you! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Why?" Jun forced himself to ask, looking at Yugi and for the first time seeing just how broken this boy really was. Everyone ended up dead or blaming him and all Yugi could do was watch it happen. No wonder he thought he was a murderer. Yugi who gave off an air of innocence that reminded Jun so much of Judai it almost hurt was suffering from something that he thought was caused by him.

"He loved me too. I think he loved me too much." Yea. He probably did love me too much. "He noticed what was happening to me at home. And after nothing happened to stop it, I guess he just went a little crazy." Yugi said softly, gazing at the ground below him as he continued to walk with Jun beside him. "Last thing he said to was 'You'll die in that home of yours Yugi. It'd be much better if you just died here now, with me, than later by the hands of people who couldn't care less about you.' I almost wished he would have killed me."

"Death isn't the answer no matter how bad your life is, Yugi." Jun stated, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder as they walked down the empty street. "It doesn't solve your problems nor does it make them go away. All it's sayin' is that you're not strong enough to stand up and face them." The boy looked up at him then, a small smile on his face as he agreed.

"I know. And I have a scar on my arm and leg to prove it. But I didn't die, Jun. I didn't allow him to kill me. I couldn't stop him from killing himself infront of me though."

"Yugi you really are a strong person." Even if the boy denied it Jun couldn't help but think so. To have survived the deaths of everyone close to him, to continue living even after the abuse he is put through, to still be able to love someone, that is what made Yugi strong.

"I've had to be," Yugi admitted in his soft voice still looking up at Jun with his soft smile, "because I've never been allowed to cry."

* * *

><p>Yami was just walking into his home, still thinking of all he learned about the hated boy who no one even knew about. His cousin, Seto Kaiba in all his brown haired blue eyed fame, glared at him from his seat on the couch, immediately demanding where he had been. And Yami, not able to hide his emotions from his one true family, couldn't help but ask for help.<p>

"I think I've made a terrible mistake, Seto." He admitted, lowering his head in fear of Seto's reaction. His cousin never liked admitting to making mistakes or being wrong about something, and often enough he would get mad at Yami for making them. But he didn't expect the calm voice asking why he thought that. "You know Yugi from school. You know how everyone treats him, how I treat him, but was I wrong to do so?"

"You followed everyones example Yami. You was influenced by the people around you without even realizing it but now you have. The question is what are you going to do about it?" Seto replied, looking at his cousin straight in the eyes to get his point across. He knew that Yami would realize it sooner or later, but he had hoped it wouldn't of taken as long as it did. Seto new that the strange boy from their school was hiding something, and from what Yami was saying it seemed the other boy figured out what it was. Crimson eyes hardened with determination as he looked back at his friend and gave his answer. "I'm going to help."

"Help how, Yami?" A question that had many different answers may not be a good way to start Yami off, but it would do, Seto thought with a small smirk.

Yami stood there for a moment, obviously thinking about that as well until he suddenly lit up. "I'll figure out what the _real _Yugi is like and show it to everyone. Then no one should hate him!" It seemed like a good idea, but Seto couldn't help but wonder if it really was. Sometimes those kind of things get too deep too fast and if you dig too deep without a plan to come back up, you get burried underneath what you found. But that was the plan Yami came up with and he would back his cousin up until the end. Besides, Seto figured with a shrug, I've always wanted to figure out the secret behind Yugi myself.

* * *

><p>Johan watched Jun come back, alone, but the smallest hint of a smile was on the normally self-centered mans face. A thumbs up in his direction made Johan give out a smile of his own. Yugi was fine now. Jun managed to calm Yugi down enough. When his friend got close enough he couldn't help but ask what happened. Jun told him all about Yugi's mom, his friend, and his love who was another man. Though Jun couldn't keep his comment about attracting gay friends to himself, which earned him a slap upside the head from Johan who stated,<p>

"You was gay for Judai so don't complain about having gay friends." And then Jun was slapped again just because he pissed Johan off.

"Why do I have such violent friends?" Jun mumbled to himself as he walked to the bedroom he had upstairs above the clinic. He was emotionally drained after visiting Judai and hearing about Yugi. But now, Jun thought, I might be able to get somewhere with helping that boy out. Just you wait Judai. We'll save them this time. Johan and I will make sure they don't end up like you.

Some of the things Yugi said bothered him though.

"_I have a scar on my arm and leg to prove it_." Judai had a scar on his arm and leg as well, from his Fathers' attack. "_Dad had had another son before he married her_." Another son? The question Yugi had about when Judai died popped into Jun's head then and so did Yugi's reply to Judai's age. "_Thats when Dad says his first son died_." And suddenly, from a memory of long ago, it all clicked. What Axel had told them as soon as Judai's body was burried; "_That man who killed Judai, his father, wasn't his real father. It was his step-dad_." Yugi Mutou was Judai Yuki's little brother.

* * *

><p>hehe ^^ Did ya guys like the chapter? =p Hope ya did~~~! Gimme reviews and maybe I'll update faster<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Two updates in like 2 days. So you guys know that today is Thanksgiving right? Well I hate Thanksgiving. ^^ Screw you turkeys. Sorry if thats off topic but I need to vent and what better way than through a dark and depressing chapter? Well I dunno if its dark and depressing but it works =D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Could that even be possible? With wide eyes Jun thought over the information, trying to find a way to prove it wasn't so. Judai's father had been his step dad. From what Yugi's mom told him and from what Yugi told him, his dad was the real deal. Judai Yuki and Yugi Mutou had the same father different mothers. That had to be it. Jun made a decision as he thought through his realization. He would Axel to find out who Judai's real father was, and he'd get him to find out Yugi's dad. Only then would he be able to know if Yugi really was Judai's brother. Before he told Johan Jun needed to have facts instead of a mere stipulation on what he thought was fact. And what better way to provide facts than to have Axel dig them up?

* * *

><p>"Yugi," a cold voice laced with uncontained desire sending shivers down the tri-haired boys spine, "come here." The order given every night. The order that Yugi could never disobey for fear of the pain. But there was always pain. And shame. "You've been staying after school a lot." The man breathed against Yugi's ear once the boy sat down on his lap, the boys bare body brushing against his clothed one. "I hope you've been a good boy."<p>

"I'm doing volunteer work for extra credit," Yugi easily lied, his voice a monotone as he shuddered in his fathers lap. Already he could feel the hands sliding against his skin, gripping harshly in a hold that would leave bruises, pinching places that Yugi would rather be left alone. His father gave him a smile, looking at him with dazed eyes a light shade of brown that showed how aroused he was. "You're such a smart boy Yugi. My Yugi." Such affection, Yugi didn't want it. He didn't want to feel those hands on his body. He didn't want to hear the sick words whispered in his ear. He didn't want be there in that starch white house that imprisoned him. With tears in his eyes all he could do was nod before the touches grew more intimate.

Though his body responded to the touches, to the sickly sweet words that poured from the mans mouth like overflowing honey, Yugi's mind was screaming for someone to save him.

_Save me! _

_Someone please! _

_Please! I don't want this! Save me!_

_JOHAN! JUN! YAMI! _

_ANYONE! _A tear slid down his cheek, the last thought he had before his vision slowly blackened from the emotional strain he had placed himself under was,

_Save me, Judai_. _I'm not strong at all_.

* * *

><p>With a start Johan shot up in his bed, a cold sweat running down his forehead as he gasped for breath. He could have sworn someone was calling him, someone who sounded vaguely familiar. Who could it be? A knock at his door made Johan jump in surprise before Jun opened it and came in, a sweat on his face as well.<p>

"I think Yugi's in trouble." Throwing the covers off his body Johan put on the clothes he had taken off not that long ago back on, not caring that they was dirty. Someone _had _been calling him and that someone was Yugi. He didn't question how he knew that or why Jun knew it too. All he knew was that he had to get going. Worry plagued his mind once again. What if they was too late? What if that bad feeling they were having was the same as with Judai? They didn't make it in time back then. The question was would they make it in time now? And even if they did how would they explain? Yugi's father would know something was happening, that someone was on to him if they just suddenly showed up asking what happened to Yugi. "Jun what do we do?"

Pausing for a split second Jun thought about what Johan asked. He needed to think of a plan. If he could hear Yugi calling for help then something terrible must be happening, but maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. There was no way to really tell. "I don't know," he answered, despair laying heavily on every word as he admitted that he didn't know what to do. There was no plan, no way of knowing, no way to even find out without implying that they knew something about Yugi. What could they do? All they really could do was wait for Yugi to come to them. That was the deal wasn't it? Johan seemed to have realized the same thing based on how pale he had gotten. "Please tell me we aren't going to stand by and watch as another boy ends up like Judai?"

Once again Jun had no answer. They couldn't let that happen. What would happen to Ryou? What would happen to their promise to Judai? It would all be for nothing! He swore to protect those like Judai. He swore that he would never again allow someone under his watch would die from abuse. But what could they do? He could remember the look in Yugi's eyes as he begged them not to call the police, as he told them that his father was a police man. He remembered Yugi's eyes as the boy told him about the deaths of his loved ones, how he blamed himself for them. Angry at himself, Jun couldn't contain the conflict of his emotions.

"What else is there to do damnit!"

"_You can save him_." Two sets of eyes widened in shock as they heard the voice of their friend who had passed so many years ago. "_You can save him now and deal with the consequences later_. _Isn't that the way things have always been done_?"

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaand there's chapter 5 ._.' Hope ya liked it.<p> 


End file.
